


Tonight || Tom Holland || One Shot Collection

by Nikoru165



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Golf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Zayn, Barebacking, Based on a Zayn Song, Blow Jobs, Breakup, Celebrities, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Bites, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Men Crying, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teasing, Tom Holland golf au, Tommy - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, based on a music album, darling - Freeform, famous relationship, famous tom holland, jealous tom holland, marvel actor, running away from love, sexy tom holland, soft, tom holland - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru165/pseuds/Nikoru165
Summary: "But love me...just for tonight..."One Shot Collection inspired by Zayn's Album Icarus Falls Album as well as some other songs from other artists. The name of the song will be in the notes before each chapter and I also will have extra/bonus chapters that are just quick smut AU's with Tom.WARNING MATURE CONTENT!





	1. Author's Note

Welcome Hollanders! My name is Nikoru, and I'm the author of this fanfic/oneshot collection. 

Here is a little bit of info & disclaimers before reading:

1) This oneshot (possibly a collection of oneshots if it becomes an idea I can actually develop more with more of Zayn's songs and possibly other artists songs) is inspired by a song I listened to on Zayn's most recent album called "Tonight". Thus why the title is called "Tonight". I don't own any rights or lyrics to the song that all goes to the artist Zayn. Listening to the song it inspired me to come up with the idea for this oneshot and depending on how much I like it I might make more oneshot chapters based off of songs from his new album.

2) This oneshot collection will be told in multiple POV (1st,2nd,3rd) so watch out for that as your reading. Sorry if it's confusing I just write how I interpret it and what I'm feeling in the moment although I try to make it as immersive as I can since it is Tom X Reader.

3) This is clearly a Tom Holland oneshot collection so if you came here for Peter Parker goodness I'm very sorry (I'm working on a spidey fic so that will be coming soon!) but I hope you enjoy it regardless because I'm guilty of comparing both Tom and Peter often and I love both the character Peter but also Tom as a person/actor.

4) Each chapter between Tom and the reader will be a different scenario either of the relationship or starting a new relationship depending on the context of the song its named after and how I interpret it. Each chapter will slightly be different in the way that it won't be about one continuous relationship the whole time.

5) TRIGGER WARNING! If you haven't already guessed it from the oneshot being marked M for Mature there will be some reasonable angst and sexual content/smut nothing violent or self-harm related possibly a couple arguing/yelling scenes.

PLEASE COMMENT ANY FEEDBACK AND IF YOU CATCH ANY MISTAKES IN MY WRITING PLEASE COMMENT IT! I WILL FIX IT BUT PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO WRITE MY FANFIC/ONESHOT AND THAT I SHOULD CHANGE THE PLOT OR STORYLINE BECAUSE GUESS WHAT IT'S NOT HAPPENING!

THANK YOU  AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. Caddy Gal || Golfing AU || Extra/Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this sadly isn't the actually main chapter or starting concept for this one-shot collection. This is actually an AU I made for a best friend of mine for her birthday (Shout out to you Laura baby). I didn't want to let this fast smutty AU go to waste so I wanted to post it as a bonus/extra chapter. This is clearly an AU inspired by Tom's recent content of his trip to Hawaii and participating in the Sony Open Golf event. If you guys like this golf content I might make more as extra/bonus chapters. Also sorry for all the you's and he/him can't be helped when your writing in that POV.

Nine O'Clock in the morning, Tom was eager to get on the golf course and start practicing for the tournament the next day. This was one of the biggest tournaments of the year and Sony decided to hold it at the most luxurious resort in Hawaii. He, of course, had to bring you, his lovely girlfriend along to accompany him and to well hold his caddy bag too.

There you two were both at the 9th hole, it has been exactly an hour of standing on the courses and watching Tom from afar. Your not gonna lie the way he rocked those golfing shorts and how tightly fitted his polo was, it was hard not to stare. You had his stylish but heavy caddy bag full of drivers and clubs slung over your shoulder and the sun was extremely hot that morning. There he was again for probably the 100th time this morning getting into his usual stance in front of the tee the white golf ball perched on it. You crossed your legs, your thighs being squished together due to the tight black golf skirt Tom had insisted you wear because not only did he like how good you looked in it but also because he wanted you to be dressed for the occasion, although he didn't mention the part where you carry his bag practically the whole time. You readjusted the bag on your shoulder a cramp starting to form at the top the weight was just too much and the golf cart was too bothersome to get being far away. You slide the bag off your shoulder placing it on the freshly cut grass the base of it embedded in the grass as your hands laid on top of the open part of the bag where the clubs where sticking out. Your head flicks up as you hear the sound of metal tinging again the ball and you squint seeing the ball go flying for miles.

Besides Tom being able to hit the ball that far you were more interested in how he looked afterward. His polo shirt lifting ever so slightly up showing a sneak peek of his abs, his happy trail being somewhat visible. His big muscular biceps flexing so hard it looked like his polo sleeve was suffocating them, god you wish you could just rip his shirt off him already. The way his leg muscles were clearly showing off his calves bulging thanks to all that hard work in the gym every day. What was even sexier than all of that was the way he would hold the club in the air in place after hitting it. The way his face was just so serious yet he had this glint in his eyes that only you had ever seen in one place, when he was in bed with you. He held the perfect pose for a moment before turning to you and waving a bright smile on his face, all signs of seriousness gone. He made his way to you jogging the club twirling back and forth in his hands.

"Did you see that shot I made? That one had to be the best one this morning." He asked his chest heaving up and down as you could tell he was out of breath just by jogging over to meet you and well who knows maybe something else was making him so out of breath. The sun was taking a toll on him and Hawaii weather wasn't exactly like the cold and brisk UK climate.

"Of course I did darling. You looked breathtaking out there. I'm sure you're going to do absolutely amazing tomorrow at the actual event." You say smiling as he hands you his club and you stick it back with the others in the bag.

You feel his hands immediately snaking around your hips, spinning you around to face him as he lightly presses you up against his caddy bag, the only thing supporting your wobbly legs at that very moment. His lips immediately inches away from your ear as his hot breath hit you, whispering into your ear.

"Breathtaking huh? You don't look so bad yourself darling." He says pulling away slowly his eyes meeting yours but quickly scanning up and down your body. You couldn't help but be at a loss for words. This man would be the death of you, always teasing with that voice of his and knowing exactly what made you tick.

"God Tom, your such a tease. I'm waiting for when your actually gonna do something fun with me this weekend and stop making me carry your caddy bag. I'm your girlfriend you know, not your damn caddy gal." You say in a snarky sassy voice your tone not playful or flirty what so ever.

He was clearly taken back by your response and raises his eyebrow at you, a smirk coming about on those soft pink lips of his.

"And who said I wasn't going to do something fun with you this weekend? You know how important this tournament is for me and I can't be slacking on practice but I promise after this hol-" He is cut off by you quickly pulling away from him, leaving his hands and arms empty of your bodies presence. His facial expression clearly shocked and dumbfounded, he was in big trouble and not the good kind.

You purposely knock over his bag, the clubs falling out as you look back at him, your face still clearly mad at him. Regardless you had a plan in mind to get him to do exactly what you wanted. He justed needed a little push to get him distracted from golf and more interested in you.

"Oops! Oh god, I'm such a clutz Tommy, I'm so sorry..." Your innocent voice coming out as you bend over to pick up the fallen clubs, your tight skirt clearly lifting up ever so slightly, Tom having the perfect view of your ass from behind.

"Since golf is more important than your girlfriend why don't you just go on and continue without your little caddy gal. If this is your definition of fun I don't want any part of it." You say in a more serious tone as you look up at him as your kneeling in clearly a suggestive pose, both your knees in the grass your thighs rubbing up against each other and your skirt hiking slowly up them as you look up at him from the ground. A club in your hand pointing it at him before sliding it back in the bag. You dust yourself off getting up, your breasts bouncing as you spring back up and dust your knees off spinning on your heels walking off and back in the direction of the resort.

Tom was clearly stunned not only from how much you were seeming to tease him but also because you were mad at him, to him this was pretty hot but also he knew he wasn't gonna get what he wanted so easily. It was either golf or his girl and he couldn't ever say no to you.

"W-Wait Y/N! Come on darling! I'm sorry don't be like that! You know you're more important!" He yells after you, trying to fast walk to catch up but your legs were walking just a tad faster than his and he was out of breath already, giving up. His eyes watched your beautiful figure walk off in the distance.

He takes off his glove and rubs his temples with his fingers clearly frustrated. He squints into the distance not being able to see you anymore and lets out an exhausted sigh.

"Good job mate, you fucked up. I swear she drives me mad but god do I love her." He says to himself before giving up not caring about practice anymore and grabbing his bag walking in the same direction as you were earlier.

_30 mins later..._

You finally make it back to the penthouse suite, sliding your room key at the front door and letting yourself in. You take a deep breath annoyed at him but little fights like these never lasted long and you knew exactly how they ended, always with makeup sex. Knowing that he would eventually come back at some point you decide to take your time unwinding and actually enjoying the resort room for once. On trips like these most of the time, both you and Tom were always out either at a party, sightseeing or busy at press conferences all weekend. Not once did you guys actually enjoy the fluffiness of the bed or even take a dip in the jacuzzi.

You find a way to shimmy off the skirt and strip the polo from your torso leaving you in nothing but underwear. Your undergarments go flying onto the bed as you step into the bathroom running a warm bath to relax in. The bathroom is filled with candles so you take a match striking it and lighting a few to set the mood. The sweet smell of what seemed to be of vanilla and mint filled the bath and you took a deep breath relaxing to the aroma. Squeezing some bubble bath soap into the water the tub soon fills to the top with bubbles that you submerge yourself in. You tilt you head back sighing as the water starts to set in relaxing all your muscles especially your shoulder no thanks to that heavy bag of his.

"Now this is what I call relaxing. I swear sometimes he can be so stubborn and this certainly isn't the first time he has ditched me for fucking golf!" You say a bit irritated but you still glance over at your phone on the counter not seeing the screen light up.

Minutes pass by and the pit in your stomach doesn't go away as you wonder what could be taking him so long to return. This was Tom Holland we were talking about, famous pro golfer, 3 time champion of the US Open and the man who could finish an 18 hole course in a mere two hours almost setting the world record for putting so many holes in that amount of time. So what was taking him so long?

You had spoken too soon when you heard the front door open all the way from the bathroom and you had never jumped out of the bath so quick in your life. It was finally your time to tempt him and make him want you like no tomorrow. It was true what Tom had said at his last press conference, the two things he loved in this life were in his words "Golf and my girlfriend". So it's not like he could resist you now, could he?

You reach over to the white fluffy robe on the bathroom counter and wrap your body in it tying a loose knot in the front to close it. Your hair up in a perfectly messy bun as you shuffle out of the bathroom and into the bedroom but what you were looking at wasn't Tom at all. It was Tessa. She had jumped onto the bed and your underwear was hanging from her mouth so innocently as she decided to tear it to shreds.

"Tessa! Princess, I'm happy to see you but why are you chewing on mommies underwear?! No, no, no!" You say rushing over to her and despite her doing something bad you couldn't resist petting her head and giving her a little hug.

"Ugh now, what am I gonna do? That was my favorite pair..." You say looking sadly over at your suitcase and you huff and puff annoyed but you could never be mad at Tessa she was basically Tom's baby and she was equally as loved by you too.

You go over to your suitcase sifting through your clothes tossing and throwing articles of clothing over your shoulder pieces landing on the floor others landing on the bed and some even on Tessa's head. She just whimpers and whines as she rolls around in your clothes, tongue sticking out panting. No underwear nor even a damn bra can be found in your suitcase and you furrow your brow in frustration.

"Ok, seriously what the fuck, I know I packed more than one pair for this trip and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat them Tess." You say turning on your heels to look back at her, those little puppy dog eyes of her staring back at you as she barks in response.

"If I find out one of the maids stole it I'm going to have a fi-" You're cut off by a familiar voice as you turn your head towards the double doors of the bedroom Tom standing between them holding what seemed like a beautiful black matching panty and bra set.

"You looking for these? What, cat got your tongue darling?" He said a smirk well on his face as his eyes clearly wandered to the white robe that was wrapped around your body.

You roll your eyes at him pretending to still be mad but oh how grateful you were that he finally returned to the room.

"Tom this isn't funny, I need those to go to the dinner tonight. Don't think having Tessa come in here to soften me up means I've forgiven you." You say turning your head sighing but you walk towards him seeming reluctant but oh how you wanted him to just rip the robe off you right then and there, would he have the guts though?

He takes a couple steps towards you throwing the undergarments he had just brought for you to the floor joining the other pieces of clothes. He threw off his baseball cap, letting his wild sweaty curls free, it was clear his eyes were filled with lust for you and he sure wasn't playing games.

"I think I'd rather see you in that tight black dress tonight without the panties and bra don't you think? Who needs those anyways? It just gives me better access," He paused biting his bottom lip taking even more steps towards you and you weren't stopping either.

"Plus I have no idea what you're talking about having Tessa come in here to soften you up. Who could ever come up with a plan like that? Stealing all your underwear, hiding it and then making you undress for me. How scandalous." He says a low chuckle coming from his lips as his eyes never left your body only focusing on you.

"Only a crazy man like you would come up with such an elaborate plan," You giggle at how silly he could be in such a situation.

"You don't have to steal my underwear to see me naked you know. All you have to do is just ask or maybe not even that you have to do..." Your voice trails off as your fingers creep down to your waist tugging slowly at the knot on the robe.

"So does this mean all is forgiven then?" He asks, god he could be so nieve sometimes.

"I think your gonna have to work a little harder than that. You can't walk in here and expect me to give in so easily," You say just as your about to open the knot and let the robe open, you stop, immediately teasing him. Your steps delicate as you stop just in front of him, your hands landing on his pecs, your nails playing with the fabric of his sweaty and damp polo.

"How about we subtract a couple pieces? We are a bit uneven right now and that's not fair Tom."

Your fingers slowly dragging down the fabric, your fingertips being able to feel his abs through his shirt until reaching the hem and pulling it upwards. With his help, the shirt is on the floor in seconds as his lips curve into a smirk the more your fingers travel downward to the button of his shorts.

"I'm all about playing a fair game darling." He says his smirk only growing wider as your fingers play with the waistband of his briefs poking out of his fitted shorts.

"From now on, no more making me the caddy gal. Since 'Mr. Holland' makes so much money you're going to hire a proper caddy after I'm done with you. And I get to watch from the golf cart, deal?" You ask or more like demanding as he nods his head in response.

"It's a deal, as long as you get to wear the tight skirt while you're watching me then it's definitely a done deal." He says a little chuckle leaving both your and his lips at the same time as you nod your head 'yes'.

You do the honors of unbuttoning his shorts as they fall to the ground and he immediately grabs the knot you had done such a good job undoing that he whips your robe open in one easy swipe of his skillful hands leaving you standing completely vulnerable and naked right in front of him. He was no stranger to your body and neither you to his so why did you always blush and act shy when you were with him? Probably because you knew despite being rough he could also be tender with you and go slow but be fast all at once and it just made your blood boil for him.

"Now this is my idea of fun." He said before the next thing you know you're already scooching your way up onto the bed, Tessa jumping off of the bed and scurrying off to the living room.

"Took you long enough to realize the idea of fun I was talking about." You say rocking your hips as you curl your finger calling him over, a smile on your face as he crawled up on the bed hovering over your body.

His hands gluing themselves to your hips squeezing your skin between his fingers. He leans down closer his nose nuzzling into the crook of your neck his lips brushing against the delicate patch of skin. His muscular body pressing down and grinding against your naked one, a small muffled moan escaping your lips as you buck your hips against his erect cock that had been brushing up against your inner thigh. He was already hard just looking and smelling your scent, his teeth grazing your skin gaining another moan from your lips before sinking his teeth into you. His soft lips peppering kisses every so often stopping and sucking at your skin leaving his mark trailing down your neck and to your collarbones.

Your hands find their way to the nape of his neck letting your fingers play with his loose curls pulling every so often as soft moans slip off your tongue. His hips grind harder against you the sound of your moans like music to his ears, encouraging him to keep going. His hands running up and down your sides, one hand sliding up to your breast squeezing and kneading it. Your nipple hard to the touch as his fingers played with it flicking his thumb over the top of the sensitive area.

"T-T-Tom..." Your voice shaky, stuttering as you could feel your core pulsing with want and need for him. Just watching him on the course was child's play this was what you really wanted.

"Fuck, you smell amazing darling...I wanted to rip that skirt off you, right then and there on the course but seems like I'll have to save that for next time." His voice low and almost growling as he says it just makes you more turned on than before.

"W-Well then promise me you will buy me another one after you rip it off me, will you?" You say but before you could even get a little giggle out his lips were on yours.

His soft lips pressed up against yours, his tongue swiping against your bottom lip asking for entrance. Your hands move from the nape of his neck to the sides of his face pulling him closer cupping his cheeks as you deepen the kiss. Muffled moans now leaving both of your lips as his tongue danced in unison with yours the kiss progressively getting sloppier. His hands wander slowly going down your side, his fingertip ghosting over your hipbone and going even lower down your thigh and squeezing so tight there for sure would be bruises. Your back arched in response to the roughness but neither of you minded to get a little rough once in a while leaving marks for the public to see. Despite being a major figure in the golfing community Tom wasn't afraid to show off that he loved his woman and that he had more skills other than hitting a golf ball for miles on end.

His lips pulled away slowly scanning over your facial features just by the lewd face you were making it made him even more eager to fuck you senseless.

"I promise...god you're so beautiful. I'm sorry darling, I've been neglecting you for too long." He says his voice low and throaty as he starts kissing down lower and lower until his lips reach your hip bone pressing kisses over the slowly forming bruises his hands had caused.

"Then show me how you make up for lost time and fuck me already." Your breath hitched as his free hand slowly trails over your stomach going even lower to your core, his fingertips teasing your clit.

Your fingers embed themselves into his reddish brown curls as your hands push him further down till your satisfied. He scatters kisses in your inner thigh trailing up till he reaches your entrance his tongue licking up your lips gaining a breathless moan from you as your fingers pull at his hair more tugging his head closer. You could feel his lips smile against your entrance and you tilt your head back against the headboard your moans only growing louder as your thighs are resisting to clench closed by how well his tongue is working you. His hands gripping your hips keeping them steady as you had the urge to buck your hips against his tongue.

His lips pull away for just a moment to look up at you, his fingernails digging into the flesh of your inner thigh pushing your legs to stay open. His tongue poking out between his lips licking them as he takes his thumb swiping it across his bottom lip and biting it.

"Your so wet already for me princess..." He says lifting his head and peppering more kisses on your inner thigh seeing the way you shuddered and squirmed just by the touch of his lips on your skin just made him want to completely devour you.

Your breathing uneven as he was clearly teasing you. He hadn't even let you cum and you knew that was just that start of his slow torture.

"I was already hot and bothered the minute I saw you swing your club this morning. Have I told you that you look so damn hot when you tee off?" You say biting your lip as he lifted his head up and ran his fingers through his curls shaking them loose some stands landing on his sweaty forehead and sticking to the sweat.

He hooked his fingertips in the sides of his briefs pulling them down painfully slow, his cock springing up and laying flat up against his abs. A small moan escaping his own lips as he looked into your eyes full of lust, his eyes only focusing on the shape of your body, the scent of vanilla and mint radiating off of your skin. He grinds down on you till both your bodies, skin against skin, are both pressed up against each other. Your breasts pressed to his sweaty chest and his arms embracing you holding you close to him as he positions himself right at your entrance. His hot breath hitting your lips before pressing into you a gasp coming from both you and him simultaneously. Your hands grip onto his back, fingernails digging into his skin as he slowly starts to move in and out of you slowly picking up the pace letting you adjust to his cock.

His lips immediately on yours, pants, moans and grunts filling the room. As Tom picks up the pace thrusting faster into you, you scream his name over and over between wet sloppy kisses. One hand lacing together with yours an imprint being made into the mattress of both of your hands. You squeeze his hand so hard you thought you might break his hand by sheer force. His thrusts get sloppy the faster he goes sliding his cock so easily in and out of you, your walls pulsing around him as he let out a loud moan pressing you deep into the mattress his lips hiding in the crook of your neck as he tries to muffle his moans and groans, your name falling off his lips every few seconds. You turn your head slightly your lips brushing his broad shoulder as you manage to leave a few lazy kisses there.

"Princess I'm so close..." His breath running out as he pounds his cock into you so deep he was hitting just the right spot over and over again.

"M-Me too darling..." You manage to say before the both of you reach your climaxes at the same time.

 His hips bucking into you one final time as your back arches off the bed his free hand sliding down your side and gripping your thigh as the pace slows down and he stops moving to lean forward pressing your body against his. His embrace wrapping you up in his arms his head laying in the crook of your neck as he catches his breath and he delicately kisses the side of your face. You stare up at the ceiling, your legs clenching around him pulling him close despite his cock going completely soft after cumming inside you. Your fingers find their way to his curls, stroking them softly as he hums content with the feeling of how relaxing such an action was.

"You haven't lost your touch darling and that totally made up for lost time. I'm sorry for getting angry over dumb things. I know golf is important to you and you have enough room for both me and it." You confess realizing maybe you overreacted before. You never liked ending things badly and leaving even the littlest of fights unresolved.

He slightly lifts his head and rolls off to your side but still staying just inches away from you. You take the opportunity to wrap your body up in the soft white sheets that your pretty sure room service would have a hard time cleaning the stains out of. He turns to his side facing you his head propped up in his hand as his hazy coffee brown eyes look into yours.

"Well, I'm glad I haven't lost it just yet. No princess I'm the one who is sorry. Lately, I haven't been giving you the attention you need...both emotionally and physically too. I know I get wrapped up in the whole golf thing sometimes but you will always be more important than all that. Plus I can tell when your body needs and wants me, clearly, you were in dire need." He says a smile growing on his face and you cover your face a bit embarrassed to admit you were being needy and you clearly just wanted more attention from him.

You lean a bit closer to him placing a softer kiss on his lips short and sweet as you savored his lips moving against yours. Your hair is a mess and you gracefully pull the hair tie from it, your hair cascading down the sides of your face and covering your shoulders. You notice he is staring at your every move and it makes you smile at how he looks at you in such admiration even though your nothing special, you were able to steal the place of "Tom Holland's Girlfriend" so that was an accomplishment right? You reach to cup his cheek, your fingertips gliding across his sharp jawline.

"You know I still have the candles lit in the bath and I even put bubbles in it." You say giggling as his eyes seem to light up at the words, this man was so pleased with such simple things, a true child at heart sometimes.

"Really now? Then we shouldn't let it go to waste." His eyebrow raising as he starts to roll off the bed standing up and already walking towards the bathroom.

You admire his ass from behind because yes you were a woman who liked a man with ass and he sure as hell had a good one. You roll around in the sheets groaning not wanting to move and he looks back at you in confusion.

"You know you can't stay there forever." He says sighing his naked figure leaning against the door frame, he looked like a damn perfectly chiseled statue when he was completely butt naked.

"I'll only join you if you carry me there." You say laughing into the sheets your eyes peeking up from under them looking at him as another award-winning smile is on his lips again, a chuckle coming from him as he rushes over to you his fingers playfully scratching you all over trying to make you laugh and giggle more.

"Ah! Tom! Stop! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" You say between breaths from laughing too hard as your able to lift the sheets up enough to distract him pulling him down onto the bed once again your body tangling together with his the sheet that had flown in the air gracefully covered the both of you and your both caught in a giant laughing fit full of smiles.

As your body is pressed together with his despite being under the sheets (literally) you look at his beautiful eyes once more, it felt like the moment had frozen in time as you both just smile at each other loving the little moments of playfulness.

"Your so beautiful Y/N. I'm the luckiest man to ever exist." He says his nose nuzzling against yours.

"Then I must be the luckiest woman to fall completely and utterly in love with you. every single day." You whisper into the close space between your faces. The feeling of repeating the "I love you's" and "Your so beautiful" were constant but never tiring or old.

As you both laid in bed together with your bodies sinking into the mattress together it was all picture perfect as you both knew, despite the little fights and arguments Tom's love for you and your love for him would be forever and always.

 


	3. Tonight || T.H || Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashback(s)

"Bloody hell, damn keys!" Tom cursed to himself as he fumbled between his keys.

He could already hear Tessa's faint whimpers and soft barking from behind the door as he opened it slowly. The door creaked the sound echoing as he stepped into his flat, Tessa practically tackling him to the floor. He always gave into those precious little puppy eyes of hers as she licked away at the sides of his face and he always let her.

"Whose a good girl? Tessa is! I missed you so much, my princess." He cooed at her petting the top of her head leaning up grabbing his luggage and standing up.

He let a long and deep sigh escape his lips as he looked into the emptiness of his flat. Every little sound echoed against the walls, the silence was killing him already. He decided to take his mind off things going into the bedroom, the smell of the room completely different than what he remembered last time he had slept in his own bed. The smell of Y/N's perfume was completely gone, turned into nothing but the smell of cheap air freshener.

He tossed his duffel bag into the corner his suitcase following as he plopped onto the bed the sheets not in a bunched up mess like he remembered them to be. Even the messy sheets reminded him of her, her body, the way her fingers would curl up in the sheets, the way she would wrap the sheets around her body after having mind-blowing sex with him. He stared at the ceiling the only thing he was able to remember was the last time he saw her face. The way her makeup was smudged and a mess but it was the most beautiful mess he could ever imagine waking up to. He wanted to wake up next to that beautiful mess every day but all she ever did was leave in the morning, the only thing being left behind was the imprint of her body in his mattress.

A tear escaped his eye, he barely even realized he was crying because at this point the feeling felt so natural. Every time she would leave him, rushing off in a hurry not even giving him a goodbye kiss. He would chase after her pleading she stay doing everything in his power to just make her stay, show some type of affection other than the ones between the sheets.

There was just something about her that drove him completely crazy over the edge. Despite the cold shoulder in the mornings he was still drawn back to her. He found himself scrolling through his phone calling her up even if she ignored his calls or texts, he could at least hear her voicemail message over and over, never getting tired of hearing how the words would just come off her lips. She was the one thing that made him feel complete, it filled the void in his heart and what killed him, even more, was the fact that she too knew what she wanted but was denying herself of having it. She denied herself of being able to have him, running away from wanting to feel and he always thought she would bounce back into his arms in hopes of truly starting a real relationship...till the day that she didn't come back anymore, till the phone stopped buzzing with goodnight texts and until she finally handed over the ring he promised her.

The moment he saw her it was the beginning of the end. He remembers the day he met her like it was yesterday...

_It was a Friday night. The club's in Kingston were absolutely packed, loud music blasting that you could hear it from miles away. Despite not wanting to be treated like a typical celebrity his manager made it mandatory he go with a bodyguard for protection. That plan failed fairly quick when he bribed the bodyguard to leave him alone for at least two hours the most pleading he wanted to "normal" for once. Before all the fame and movie contracts being thrown left and right at him he was just your average mate. He enjoyed the simple things in life although he was guilty of liking the luxury sometimes._

_He entered the club music booming, fog in the air and the smell of alcohol seems to radiate off of every sweaty body dancing. He was able to push his way through the crowd finally reaching his destination being the bar. He leaned against the counter elbows resting as he took the sight in his eyes scanning over the various faces. It was odd being the only famous one in the crowd but also kinda nice when people couldn't spot you right away either. He tried blending in like a chameleon of sorts his clubbing clothes being the most basic ones he could find since being flashy wasn't much of his style. He turned around facing the bartender waving him down as he rolled up the cuffs of his black button up dress shirt._

_"Beer please. Whatever you got." He said quickly as the bartender slid him a beer down the counter catching it perfectly in his hand. He nodded his head at him in thanks._

_He glanced down the bar counter a little tight black dress drawing his eyes to her. As he sipped his beer the slight bitterness hitting his tongue as his eyes were too focused on trailing up her legs and finally seeing her hair. Her head was turned in the other direction hair covering the side of her face as it seemed to lay perfectly in place. She shifted her legs crossing them the fabric of her dress hiking up her thigh ever so slightly. He bit his bottom lip the skin on them chapped from the cold weather back in the US when he was on his press tour. He waved down the bartender again leaning in over the counter as he spoke to him._

_"Do you know who she is mate?" He asked curious to know who exactly this mysterious woman could be._

_"Sorry I don't know her name. What I do know is she is a tough one. She comes here every night, orders the same drink, sits on the same stool and always leaves alone." He briefly said patting Tom on the shoulder as if wishing him good luck._

_"Thanks..." He says practically chugging his beer and slamming it back down on the counter before slowly making his way to her._

_He was willing to accept the challenge, he had a thing for women who made him work for it, it showed that they at least weren't easy to get with and had some sense of self-respect. Before he could even get a word out she had turned around whipping her head in his direction. Her eye's meeting his and it was like he was a deer in headlights. His eyes widened at her pure beauty it took him mere minutes just to process how every feature of her face was just utterly perfect in every which way. She pointed her finger out poking his chest, her pointer finger making an indentation in the material of his shirt as she put a fair amount of distance between each other._

_"Rule number one, don't sneak up on me." She said in a serious tone it was clear she wasn't playing games._

_"Duly noted. I saw you were sitting here all by yourself thought I'd keep you company." He said back in an equally as serious tone._

_"And what if I don't want your company?" She said resting her head in the palm of her hand, the same brand of beer as his minutes ago was sitting next to her elbow._

_"That's a good brand of beer you know, has a nice bitter but sweet taste. People say I'm crazy for coming here just to get a beer but all those other drinks are too complicated." He said avoiding her question entirely._

_"Avoiding my question huh? Your the first guy to ever do that." She said a bit surprised at how stubborn this man would soon become._

_"Well what can I say, I'm persistent. I at least got you talking, that's an accomplishment in my book." He says with a soft smile as he sees her slowly lower her finger from his chest taking the action as a way to step a bit closer into her space._

_"You got a lot going for you, persistent and doesn't like complicated things. Most guys aren't like that." She says the faintest of smiles coming across her face but fading quickly before he could enjoy it too much._

_"Funny you say that because I'm not like most guys. I know what I want and when I want it." He says as taking another step closer her facial features coming more into focus. Every curve of her face had an elegance to it and it was all natural, nothing like he had ever seen before._

_Her breath hitched when he started stepping into her space, but something about him made her not want to stop. The minute she turned her head and laid eyes on him that was it. She hadn't felt that connection it what seemed to be years. She was feeling the cliche sparks that seemed to be described by every romance film. Each guy every night who tried to "take her home" didn't have it, they didn't have the connection like she did with this man here and now. It's as if she wanted him to invade her space, she wanted to hold him close, and she wanted to make him all hers. She never went home with anyone hoping to find just the right man and if she wasn't wrong tonight might be the night he takes her home and shows her the love and care she has been yearning for._

_"Persistent, hates complicated things and knows what he wants. The list just keeps getting better I wonder what else you have up your sleeve." She said pushing her bangs behind her ear revealing how big and beautiful her eyes were, her lashes long and graceful giving her the perfect dolly look._

_He paused for just a moment taking in her beauty, it was absolutely breathtaking. The way her eyes kept avoiding complete contact with his and darting back and forth. The way her lip gloss shined giving the illusion of her lips being plump and rosy. If it wasn't already apparent as it is her cheeks dusted in pink from not only the alcohol but by how out of character he was making her feel, just the way his eyes roamed her body was enough to get her all hot and bothered._

_"Maybe if you keep talking to me and join me for a shot, you might just find out." He said with a smile as he motioned for the bartender to give him two shot glasses sliding one towards her._

_She grabbed the small glass and looked into his chocolate brown eyes despite the club lights being dark his eyes seemed to shine the more she looked into them._

_"Fair enough. So what's your name? I at least want to know who I'm talking to and what we are cheering to." She asked raising her shot glass to clink it to the edge of his._

_He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, his heart beating fast as he bit his lip before speaking._

_"Tom, Tom Holland. We should cheer to meeting each other, I have a feeling tonight is going to be memorable. What's your name darling?" The way he said 'Darling' rolling off his tongue his accent being fairly strong and his voice husky as he said the term._

_She flashed him a quick smile before winking at him downing the clear liquid in the shot at the same time he did and slamming the glass onto the counter. She leaned in closer, her fingers tapping lightly on the fabric of his shirt and entangling her fingers in the collar as she pulled him even closer than she thought was humanly possible. Her hot breath hitting his ear as her other hand brushed his reddish brown curls out of the way._

_"Y/N, Y/N Y/LN. Dance with me." A smirk running across her lips as all he could do was just raise his eyebrow in response, he was already starting to get wrapped around her finger and he had just met her. She hopped off the bar stool for the first time in a long while she was about to dance with this mystery man. She was willing to let him take her to places she could only imagine both emotionally and physically. As she grabbed his hand, intertwining it with her slender small fingers she led him into the crowd of sweaty bodies on the dance floor..._

The memory of that fateful night faded fast in his mind as Tom continued to stare up at the ceiling more tears escaping his eyes, rolling down his cheeks slowly. He could hear the clicking of Tessa's paws across the wooden floor as she whimpered looking at him as she hopped onto the bed cuddling into his side and licking his cheek. He couldn't help but smile at his princess's attempts to make him feel better. He propped himself up sitting on the edge of the bed as he pet the top of her head softly, looking into her calm but sad eyes.

"At least I have you, my princess. You won't ever leave me right?" He asked letting out a small chuckle but still in a state of sadness.

Tessa just barked her tail wagging when she heard him chuckle, a sign that he was the slightest bit of happy despite the situation. A sigh escapes his lips and before he could say another endearing sentence to Tessa the doorbell of his flat echoed against the walls.

"Who the heck could that be?" He questioned getting up and looking in the mirror fixing his hair and wiping the tears from his cheeks along with Tessa's slobber. He walked to the door taking a deep breath before swinging it open.

His jaw practically dropped when he saw the person in front of him, it's like someone had stabbed him in the heart as he looked straight into her face. He thought he was looking at a ghost because he couldn't believe his eyes. It was her, Y/N.

Her clothes were soaking wet, a puddle of water already forming at her feet as she stood in the cold hallway of his flat building, shivering, her skin already forming goosebumps. Her eyes met his coffee brown ones shocked, dilating almost until there was no brown left. She was equally as surprised to see he even opened the door. She was positive he would slam it in her face and refuse for her to come inside. After all the heartbreak she had painfully put him through, all the mornings she left without saying a word to him, the days when she pushed him away not wanting his arms wrapped around her and all the times she ignored his calls and texts, the only time she reached out to him was to tousle in-between the sheets with him.

She took a step closer crossing the door frame and into his flat, she could feel the tension in the air, you could cut it with a knife. Tom glared at her, watching her every move before he could even speak to her.

"You shouldn't be here." He said sternly looking away from her, the strings in his heart-tugging because her wounds were still fresh in his mind.

She left the day before he got on the airplane to the US for his press tour. In his mind, he was hoping for a miracle. He waited until the last second hoping for the cliche moment where she would realize she had made a horrible mistake and come running into his arms, kissing him like crazy, telling him she didn't want him to leave or even that she wanted to go with him before he stepped onto the plane. She never showed up. There was no goodbye kiss, no hug just a bunch of nothingness.

"Tom...I'm sorry..." She whispered her voice barely audible.

"Sorry? You think sorry is just gonna cut it? Do you any idea how much you hurt me? You don't even have a clue!" His voice raising as his fist banged against the nearby coffee table, the sound of his strong fist hitting the wood echoing against the walls.

"I-I...I don't know what else to say! These past couple of months made me realize how much I needed you. It made me realize how much I want you back in my life!" Her voice was hoarse and pained by how much it hurt being away from him.

Why was she an idiot? Why did she think pushing him away was ever a good idea? Was it worth it? Was the fear of committing to him, giving into wanting more than just the physical with him, was it fucking worth it? No, it wasn't.

Tom turned to her quickly, running his fingers through his curls as he let out an exasperated sigh not being able to stand seeing her shivering cold. He grabbed his coat that was thrown onto the sofa and as much as it hurt him he walked over draping it over her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with her, the slightest touch against her wet clothes was like touching barbed wire. The way their bodies moved away from each other, the body language, it's like they were as close as strangers. Like they didn't know each other, yet they knew every part of each other all at once.

Tom knew every part of her body. He had placed his lips on every inch of skin on her imaginable. Her skin smooth and soft, not a single imperfection on her. He knew what made her tick, what made her just burst on the inside and he knew exactly where to touch her where it felt mind-blowingly amazing. It's like he knew exactly where to place his hands and what the next move would be just by looking into her eyes, he was absolutely infatuated with her.

Y/N had kissed up and down the valleys of his torso may nights. She knew all the right places where it drove him wild, where he would moan her name over and over again begging her to let him release. There was no doubt about it that she had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it, she knew that all the control was in the palms of her hands and the day she left was the day she unraveled him...letting him go.

Tom shifted his stance as he stood far away from her, his body leaning up against the back of the sofa as she stood in the middle of his flat by the kitchen island, distant. She was so close yet so far away, would things ever go back to the way they were?

She snuggled close into the inside of his coat, remnants of his cologne still present around the collars. With the turn of her head, she recognized the scent. She took a whiff of it and despite her sadness, she couldn't help but remember that very day. It must have been the happiest day of her life but also the scariest one. Her fears of getting too close to him pooling at the pit of her stomach as she remembered the fateful day.

_February 14th. Valentine's day. The Pont de Arts. It was the cheesiest and romantic day of the year. He arranged to have the perfect Valentine's day with her in Paris. It had been about of year since they had decided to date but not officially calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend exactly. For a year the relationship had always been what others would say complicated. Constantly on and off. She called him when she needed him and he chased after her constantly. At times she would give into his loving and caring arms feeling safe in them but scared. There was something about him that always drew her in from the start. Every time she tried to whisk away from him it's like she always went back. He had a hold on her as nobody else did._

_As they both walked across the bridge it was sunset, the sun just the right shade of orange-yellow setting the scene to be absolutely perfect. The water under the bridge splashing at the hundreds and thousands of locks caged to the fencing of the bridge. Each lock having the initials of each couple engraved or painted on, each one being unique in its own way as if representing the couple that put it there._

_He held her hand intertwining his fingers with hers suddenly spinning her into his arms. She let out a giggle, a smile coming about on her face as he kissed the side of her cheek. Soft tender moments like these were rare between the two, she always tried to distance herself yet it's like she couldn't at the same time. The want and need of him were too strong but her fears were equally matched._

_He rested his hands on her hips squeezing lightly as he walked the both of them closer to the fence on the bridge and staring out at the sunset. His breath hitting her ear from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Yeah...it really is. Let me guess it isn't as beautiful as me though, am I right?" She questioned turning her head slightly. Her nose nuzzled into his collar that smelled of the cologne she gifted him on his birthday. She looked up at him seeing a smile already appear on his face._

_"You're always stealing my lines Y/N. Why can't you let me shine once in a while?" He questioned a small pout on his lips but turned into a chuckle as she completely turned around to meet him face to face. His hands still on her hips drawing her close._

_"You're always complimenting me and spoiling me all the time, I do like to treat you, once in a while that is." She said with a little sly smirk on her lips as her hands came up to hold his cheeks her nails just touching the surface of his skin._

_"Just being here in Paris, on this bridge, right here, right now is enough of a treat for me. Getting to hold you like this is more than enough." He turned cocking his head slightly to the side just enough to nuzzle his nose with her's._

_"You really are a charmer aren't you Tom? You always know what to say and when to say it, that's one of the things I love about you." Her voice whispered only loud enough to be heard just between the two of them, the rare sweet nothings that came and went as the days seemed to grow longer but fly by faster._

_"Hmm, really? So what else do you love about me? I'm apparently such a good charmer that I was able to reel you in."_

_She paused for a moment, hesitant before choosing her words but the moment was just so right that she pushed her thoughts aside. Her words stuttering as her cheeks flushed bright pink._

_"I-I mean the list could go on for forever, you're just so perfect. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Tom, I'll always be yours and only yours darling." She said before pressing her lips against his soft ones savoring every moment of it like it was the last kiss she would ever give him._

_He pushed her back into the fencing of the bridge, the cold metal of the locks hitting her legs. His hands roaming her hips squeezing tighter as he held her up against the fencing. His tongue swiping across her bottom lip asking for entrance that she gladly gave him. Their tounges danced in unison, quiet panted moans escaping the edges of both their lips during the passionate kiss. He pulled away slowly not trying to get carried away but his eyes always focusing only on her._

_He reached into his back pocket holding a small gold lock in his hand. He reached for her smaller petite hand and placed it there._

_"Will you do the honors darling?" He asked a smile across his lips as his eyes seemed to light up when her hand slowly closed around the lock._

_"Of course I will." She said as his hands de-attached from her hips and she bent down squinting trying to find an open spot between the hundreds of locks already placed on the fencing._

_Once she found the perfect spot, her nibble fingers opened the lock and hooked it around the fence pushing the bottom half to lock with the top. She turned the golden lock to the side the initials "T.H + Y/N.Y/LN". She smiled at it a tear almost falling down her cheek but she promised she wouldn't cry, not here, not now, not ever. She promised herself no matter how much it might hurt or how much she might have thought that she loved him, she didn't want to cry over a man._

_As she stood back up, spinning around on the balls of her feet in the high heels she knew he loved seeing her in, the biggest smile on her face as she could have sworn this was the happiest moment of her entire life. Her eyes met his, slowly gazing down at his hands. He was holding a small velvet black box between his fingers. Her stomach all in knots as she gasped putting her hands over her lips, breathing uneven._

_"Don't panic darling it's not an engagement ring although hopefully one day I would like it to be one. The moment I saw this ring I couldn't stop thinking about you and knew I had to get it. Since you already said that you will always be mine I wanted to make it official. I'll always be yours too." His hands were shakey as he opened the little box revealing a beautiful opal gemstone surrounded by a circle of radiating diamonds from the center, the band of the ring the shiniest gold she had ever seen._

_She was in a state of shock so many emotions coursing through her veins but her first reaction was to nod 'yes' over and over again as she was completely speechless at just how beautiful the ring was but more so how much she was falling only harder and harder in love with him. He happily took the ring out as she freed one hand from her shocked face letting him slide it onto her left ring finger. His touch was so tender and loving as he held her hand, the setting sunlight directly hitting the gemstone making it radiate a rainbow of colors that glowed._

_"T-Tom I-I-..." She could barely even finish her sentence, dare she say those three words to him, she refused, she wouldn't._

_His hands found their way up to her face cupping her cheeks as he pressed another chaste kiss on her lips, the feeling of his soft pink lips would never get old against her own. Her hands found their way to the collar of his dress shirt, her fingers tangling into the fabric, pulling him closer than she thought imaginable. Her hips rocking forward in a grinding motion as he held her close not wanting to let go, the friction between them was like setting off fireworks._

_He was able to pull away from her needy lips before he could get wildly lost in the kiss. He stared into her eyes once more his words almost being choked up by how happy he was in that one moment._

_"Y/N...I love you..." He said his words passionate despite the pauses in his breathing._

_She didn't have the guts to say I love you too, she just couldn't come to terms with the commitment. The moment was picture perfect, she didn't want to stop the fairytale she was living in. All she did was nod her head, biting her bottom lip and gripping his collar just a bit tighter. The ring around her finger already leaving its lasting imprint on her skin. All she could do was to continue kissing him in hopes of shutting him up so he wouldn't question why she never said I love you back._

"You still have it...? The cologne I gave you for your birthday?" Her voice echoed as tears she didn't even feel were already escaping her eyes and running down her cheek.

Tom was at a loss for words it's as if he could barely speak himself. He took a step closer to her not being able to witness her cry anymore.

"Yeah, I still have it...why are you even asking me tha-" He was cut off by her sobs becoming louder and it broke his heart the more he kept staring at her and not doing anything about it.

He pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him half-naked, as he offered the shirt for her to sob into. Her fingers delicately grabbed the shirt a bit in shock, her eyes trailing to his bare chest. She hadn't seen him in so long, it was like he even wasn't real.

"Why, why would you keep it?! Why would you keep something that reminds you of the person you hate!" She asked her voice clearly in pain as she didn't even bother to grab a seat on a kitchen stool. Her body slowly sank onto the wooden floor of his flat, not caring that her clothes were drenched and her hair an utter and complete mess. Not caring that his coat was wrapped around her body, the smell only brought back memories she had so desperately tried to push away but couldn't. Her fingers tangled in the fabric of his t-shirt holding it close to her nose, his scent only making it harder to forget what they had.

He decided to level with her and took a seat on the floor the distance between them just a little bit shorter than before. His head pressed against the back of the sofa while she was only feet away, her back against the island cabinets.

"I never said I hated you..." His words delicate but cold, his eyes scanning every part of her body wanting to hold her in his arms. Going back to the way things once were.

"Then what do you feel...for me?" She questioned her eyes slowly meeting his from afar as she lowered the t-shirt that he had lent her.

"Even though you broke my heart and it hurt like hell, I still love you...like a fucking fool but I do..." He confessed his voice still low and whispered but she was able to hear him just right.

"After all the things, I did to you? You still love me?" She asked as if in disbelief that a man would be crazy enough to still love her after all the times she had ignored him, pushed him away and practically used him for sex and her own pleasures.

"Yes, I do Y/N...stop making me say it. If you're here just for another one night stand just leave. I don't need you to keep breaking my heart over and over again, it hurts enough just having to look at you." He said standing up turning away from her even though he could feel her eyes staring down his bare torso.

She stood up slowly, her steps delicate as she made her way towards him, her fingernails grazing his forearm as she reached out to stop him in his tracks. His head turning to look into her red watery eyes. Her wet hair still dripping on her cold shoulders, her legs clearly wobbling and inching closer and he couldn't help but fall for the same thing all over again. As much as he wanted to push away after all the shit she had put him through he just couldn't say no, it was practically impossible. No matter how many times he had told himself he wouldn't give in to her ways, he was only a man and he was completely weak for her even heartbroken and all. Sometimes he wondered was it easier to just to stay with her or just go but that was something he didn't want to know.

His long curls bouncing as he turned his head to keep looking at her the rest of his body followed facing her again. "Just tell me one thing..." He voice breaking the silence of his apartment.

"Why did you never say it back? What kills me the most is you looked me in the damn eyes and said yes..." His voice slowly cracking into nothingness as he was choking up the urge to want to cry again as he felt a squeeze come from her small delicate hand.

Her lips slightly parted, a long sigh coming from them as she shut her eyes before giving him the answer he wanted.

"I-I-I thought that if I never said it back I would never get attached to you but the moment you pulled out the ring, my heart took over and I said yes. I was an idiot to think pushing you away would make me feel less for you but I only wanted you more. I spent months without you and I missed you, I actually was longing for you, something I had never felt for anyone in my life. I know that it's too late to say this and I shouldn't have ever come here but I would drive myself insane if I didn't ever tell you that..."

She pauses her grip pulling him closer into her space. "I love you too."

His eyes glazed as he looks into her dark ones clearly full of passion and determination to make him believe her, her face in anticipation as to what he will say next or rather what would he do next. He broke away from her grasp leaving her standing there alone. His silence was scaring her, the knots in her stomach only getting worse as he walked off to the counter by the front door. He pulled out a box that was buried under a pile of clearly old PR mail. She knew that box from anywhere, the black velvet was unforgettable. That small smile of his crack upon his face and he opened the box with ease as he stood there as he had months ago done the same thing.

"That's all I had to hear...that you loved me back, that this wasn't just nothing."

Her face lit up just like it had the same day he had given her the ring the first time but now it felt so much more special, the emotional attachment, that baggage was there and she had never felt more emotionally attached to him before. Her hands went up to her mouth gasping like she had done that same day tears rolling down her face in shock that he was giving her the ring again a second time, that he was letting her into his life to have a second chance. His fingers grabbed the band of the ring and his other slowly reaching for her left hand just like that day taking his sweet time to gently open her fisted hand till he slid the ring on her finger once more.

"I don't think I can ever explain why I love you, let alone how much I love you, but I do damn it. I don't want to waste more time away from you and I certainly don't want you to keep pushing me away. That ring belongs on your finger and I'll be damned if you ever take it off or give it back to me again." He says with a little chuckle as she also cracks a smile her hand squeezing his as she pulls herself even closer one hand resting on his shoulder, it's as if nothing had happened or changed, everything was the way it was supposed to be. All the pieces were fitting perfectly together so what was she waiting for, kiss him you, coward!

TO BE CONTINUED IN PT.2


End file.
